Story One
by TwistedDeceit
Summary: Amanda and Lauren Mallory grew up in the small town of Forks Washington. Sisters and best-friends, the pair did everything together, until Lauren decided she wanted to pursue her education in the big city. So Lauren moved off to New York while Amanda stayed in Forks. (Full summary found on our site.) Contains Lemons.


**Author's note:**

**Well, this is our chapter of our first story and we are thrilled to be doing this! Mainly because we are excited to write these stories out, our characters need to be heard! We encourage feedback and reviews from our readers, so don't hesitate. If you have something to say, we want to hear it. Now with that said, bring on the story, huh? ~Laughs~ Just a fair warning: this story is for mature audiences and we kick it off with a little lemon.**

**Our disclaimer:**

**We own our own original characters and story lines, but we do not own Twilight, or any of the characters within the Twilight series. We are just playing around with the Twilight universe and incorporating some of the elements that S. Meyer created into our stories.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Story Summary:

Amanda and Lauren Mallory grew up in the small town of Forks Washington. Sisters and best-friends, the pair did everything together, until Lauren decided she wanted to pursue her education in the big city. So Lauren moved off to New York while Amanda stayed in Forks. They talked often and Amanda talked with her sister about every aspect of her life, including her love, Jason and seemingly Lauren did the same. What will happen when Lauren breaks her news to Amanda about her new fiancé? How will Amanda cope with the sudden news that her baby sister is getting married and in need of her help?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lauren's POV:

"Guy!" I groaned out as my climax shook me, my nails digging into the thick muscles of his chest as that gorgeous diamond flashed from my left hand. God, it was beautiful, he was beautiful and I was in heaven.

"Uh, god, Lauren…baby, don't stop" Guy's hands gripped my hips roughly as he helped me keep up our pace. I was boneless from the first orgasm but as soon as it subsided he was building another one and I could only reply with an incoherent moan as I threw my head back and let him lead us over the top and into bliss. Guy pulled me down roughly as our orgasms collided and pulled us under, drowning us in pleasure as we rode it out. I needed to be close to him, closer than we were. I collapse on his chest as the waves that rocked us slowly dissipated. He slid his arms over my back and tangled them into my long blonde hair, urging me to look up. I complied, giving him a soft smile as he pulled me in for a searing kiss.

"I love you, my thoroughly fucked and beautiful fiancée." Guy whispered as he pulled back just enough to nip at my plump lower lip. I couldn't help but laugh, he was so classy. I flashed him a grin before I pressed my lips against his again.

"I love you too, fiancé" I pulling back and propped my elbows up on his chest and glanced at my ring again. It flashed and glittered in the dim light of our bedroom and caused my breath caught in my throat. I could see Guy's amused smile out of the corner of my eye as they followed the path of the shiny jewel on my finger. I couldn't help it, it was a beautiful ring and anything shiny or glittery distracted me. It wasn't before long that Guy decided that that was enough and it was time for me to pay attention to him. His hand came down hard, roughly smacking my ass before rolling us over.

"Am I going to have to spend the rest of my life watching you stare at that ring?"

"Maybe" I smirked as I turned my attention back to my hand, wiggling my fingers to make the diamond flash again. Guy growled in response and grabbed my hand in his, bringing it up over my head as he leaned in and began attacking my neck. I laughed lightly as I tried to squirm away from him, "It's new and shiny, baby. Don't you remember when you were new and shiny and I stared at you?" He laughed, I was being silly and he knew it.

"Mmhmm, sure babe, whatever you say. "Guy hummed as he released his hold on my hand, nuzzling my neck as he wrapped me in his arms and rolled so we faced each other. I snuggled closer to him, reveling in the warmth that was just Guy. I was perfectly content and I had no intention to move. Tonight was perfect, he was perfect and I just wanted to stay lost in that perfection. Guy shifted and pulled our duvet up over our bodies as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. It wasn't long before the pull of sleep caused my eye lids to droop. I heard a soft whisper as Guy's lips brushed gently over my temple. "I love you, Lauren"

A hint of a smile played on my lips and I mumbled as sleep claimed me. "I love you too, baby"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now here comes the hard part. Guy proposed two days ago and I still haven't spread the word. I wasn't that I didn't want to shout it from the rooftops. I loved him with every fiber of by being and I couldn't wait for the day when I became Mrs. Lauren Montgomery. The problem was that my parents didn't know about Guy, hell even my sister didn't know about him and she was my best friend. I guess it's easy to keep something like having a serious relationship with someone a secret when you live on the other side of the country from the people you love. No, not really. It was hard as hell. And it ate at me constantly. I felt guilty for not including my family in my life but it all happened rather quickly and it was easy to get caught up in everything. Guy and I had a whirlwind romance and it was beautiful and perfect and I wanted to keep him all to myself. But now, with the engagement, it was time to share.

Guy left for work 3 hours ago and I've been fiddling around our apartment since, basically stalling. I took a long shower, started laundry and cleaned up our bedroom. It was kinda messy after our little celebration the other night and I was too high on cloud nine to really mess with it. Well, at least that was until this morning when my cloud lost a little of its height all because Guy asked how my family took the news of our engagement. He wasn't happy when I avoided the issue but he let it slide because he was on his way out the door. I knew it was only a temporary reprieve; he would start asking as soon as he came home. So I decided I needed to get this done. Today, I told myself. But I was chickening out. Amanda, my sister, would be the most upset. We talked about everything, and for the last year I've kept Guy a secret. She knew all about my work and I knew all about her man, Jason, although I never even meet him. She would call me after every date or fight and tell me about it. And when he asked her to move in with him, she called me at 3 in the morning gushing with excitement.

Shaking my head at myself I toss the rest of our pillows on the bed and head into the kitchen to pour myself a drink. I just know she's never going to forgive me for not telling her about Guy and I need a little liquid courage to make this call. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and found Amanda's number as I sat in my breakfast nook. Most of me was hoping Amanda would answer so I could tell her everything, but then there was this small part that hoped I got her voicemail. Yeah, that was the part that needed this glass of scotch. I slammed it back and hit send before I that chicken could call the shots.

I listened as the line rang, going back and forth, hoping she would answer then hoping she wouldn't. The coward won when her voice told me she wasn't available and to leave a message.

"Amanda! Hey, I was calling because I have news. Now, I don't want you to be mad at me because I need you to help me. So you have to promise you won't be. I'm getting married! His name is Guy Montgomery and we've been dating for a year. It got pretty serious about 8 months ago when he asked me to move in and then he proposed the other night. OMG! You should see this ring, it's to die for! I know I never told you about him but you can't be mad. Really, I need you to help me plan our wedding. I want to have it at home, with my family. I need my best friend and big sister there. Please say you'll do it. Please. Call me tomorrow. I'm going to talk to Guy tonight about arranging a visit, so hopefully I'll be seeing you in the next couple of weeks. Love you!"


End file.
